


Loud As Hope

by Lirillith



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 03:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirillith/pseuds/Lirillith
Summary: Edgar starts to notice some things his brother's not telling him.
Relationships: Cayenne Garamonde | Cyan Garamonde/Macías "Mash" Rene Figaro | Sabin Rene Figaro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: Unofficial FFA Unanon Collection





	Loud As Hope

Ever since they were children, Sabin has been teasing Edgar about his fondness for lovely ladies, and ever since they were children, Sabin has shown no sign of a similar fondness. 

_"Girls are okay, I guess." _

_"You like them enough for both of us." _

_"Aren't you ever going to grow up?" _

_"Ten years of ascetic monk training."_

And so be it. That's just the way Sabin is. Uninterested.

Or so Edgar believes, until, high in the mountains above Zozo, he happens to be looking at Sabin at the moment Sabin catches sight of Cyan. He sees the recognition, the joy, the quick and brilliant smile, and he sees Sabin start moving faster, passing their weary and plodding group. 

He's far too winded from the altitude to say "hmmm" out loud. But from then on, he's watching. Noticing. Observing.

In the cave Cyan's clearly calling home, Sabin takes a silk flower and twirls the stem between his fingers, and Celes says that they're gorgeous. "Truly?" Cyan asks, embarrassed but flattered. He's not looking at Celes, the one who spoke; he's looking at Sabin. He's looking at Sabin as he tries, halting and clearly mortified, to explain his letter-writing scheme, and he's looking at Sabin as he begins speaking about hope for the future, about mourning the dead and moving on. He's not exactly a reticent man, but he's not demonstrative, either; and more to the point, he's not Edgar's twin brother. So Edgar can't be certain what the looks mean, on Cyan's side, whether the lingering eye contact is all Sabin or not. 

Sabin is his twin brother, though, and Sabin is nothing if not demonstrative, quick to tears and laughter. He keeps that big tender heart out where it can be bruised and battered, even if he no longer believes in sleeves. Edgar can't believe he's never noticed before, as he watches his brother touch Cyan's shoulder, or punch his arm, or try to include Cyan in conversations. He watches as Gau goes from one of them to the other like a child with his parents, asking permission from Sabin for something Cyan has forbidden. He sees Sabin's excitement when he finds a Doman restaurant still operating in Jidoor, and he steers the others away so they can have a meal there, just the two of them.

And he sees the tears streaming down his brother's face when, after a night in Doma, Cyan is the only one not to wake up. He sees the tears, and he sees Sabin wrap the older man in a hug when, finally, they're all standing in a real, solid room, awake and alive and not possessed. 

And he sees Cyan — Cyan, of all people — wrap his arms around Sabin's back and return the embrace. He remembers the way their eyes locked in that little cave. And he remembers reading a letter, not meant for him, about how important it was not to become trapped in the past, to move on and to rediscover love.


End file.
